Seems Like Yesterday
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: Wendy is alone at the shack and begins thinking of Robbie. The first time they met, their first "date", and the first time he told her he loved her. Wendy's POV. Wendy x Robbie one-shot.


I was alone at the shack. Everyone got the day off but me.

It's a punishment because I put a used tissue in Stan's grilled cheese. I don't know why he freaked out. It was just a joke. Jeez.

I sat at the gift shop desk, reading my magazine, drinking my pop. It was really quiet and lonely. Stan gave HIMSELF the day off, so there were no tours going on either. Just the few hopeless losers who came in to buy some of Stan's pointless, crappy novelty toys.

I really wished my friends were there. I needed someone to talk to. Preferably Robbie.

Robbie has been my best friend since 5rd grade. He was the weirdo in school. Nobody liked him. Everybody made fun of him just because he was different. He still had his shaggy black hair, his dark clothes_ everything. He hasn't changed much since then.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I had ordered my lunch and walked over to sit with Nate and Lee. I neared our table, but stopped in my tracks when I was about 5 feet away. And there was Robbie. He was sitting alone at a table in the back._

_I walked over to him and chose a seat across from him. He was strumming 'I Want You Around' by the Ramones on his guitar. He looked up at me and glared._

"_What do you want?" he snapped._

"_Hey, chill out. I just wanna sit with you."_

_He scoffed. "Yeah, OK. How much did your friends bet you?"_

"_What? They didn't bet me anything, man. They don't even know I'm sitting with you. I wanted to. You actually seem OK."_

_His eyes widened. "R-really? You mean that?"_

"_Yeah. You actually seem pretty cool." I meant it. He had this feel to him. I could tell he was cool._

_He smiled the most genuine smile I'd ever seen. "So what's your name?" he asked._

"_Gwendolyn Corduroy, but I prefer Wendy. What's yours?"_

"_Robert Vanguard, but I prefer Robbie."_

_I giggled. "Robert."_

_He mock giggled. "Gwendolyn." he said snidely._

"_Dude, chill out. I'm just messing with you."_

"_Sorry. I guess I'm not used to people picking on me and being kidding." he sighed. It was horrible what he had to go through._

"_Hey, listen. I'm going to Circle Park later to…do some things. Would you wanna maybe meet me there? So we can hang out for a while?" I asked. I really wanted to get to know this kid better._

_His eyes went wide and he smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to! Sounds great! What time?"_

"_Hmm…I'm good at 5:30. You?"_

"_Sure."_

_The lunch bell rang and startled us. "Aw, boo." I said. "Hey, what class do you have?"_

"_Chemistry."_

"_Sweet! Me too! Wanna walk with me?"_

"_Sure."_

Wendy smiled to herself, thinking of the memory and the great time they had in class together. She began to think of their time at Circle Park.

_I had walked into Circle Park and found Robbie, sitting on a bench alone. I curtsied. "Robert."_

_He bowed sarcastically. "Gwendolyn."_

"_Shut up, man." I said, punching him in the arm. "I hate my name."_

"_I think it's a beautiful name. Oh_ um_" he said, blushing furiously._

"_Aw, Robbie. That's so sweet."_

"_Heh-heh…yeah…"_

_We walked over to a bench and sat down. The wind started to pick up and I shivered. "Brr. It got chilly, huh?" I said._

"_Oh, here_" Robbie unzipped his jacket, removed it, and wrapped it around me. He was now only in a t-shirt._

"_Robbie, you didn't need to do that. You'll get cold."_

"_I'd rather freeze than let you be cold." he said, blushing. I blushed too. "Aw, thanks. You're really sweet, Robbie."_

"_ROBBIE! YOUR DINNER'S GETTING COLD!" a woman yelled from somewhere. "COMING, MOM!" Robbie yelled back. "Sorry Wendy. I gotta go."_

"_It's cool. Here's your coat." I said, handing it to him._

"_Thanks. See you tomorrow, Gwendolyn." he said, smiling playfully. I smiled back. "As will I, Robert."_

"_Bye, Wendy."_

"_Bye, Robbie."_

_He climbed onto his bike and rode away._

Wendy smiled. She thought of her favorite memory_ the day they admitted their feelings.

_It was 9__th__ grade. We had been best friends for 4 years now. Robbie walked up to my room, stopping in the doorway. He hadn't said anything, because he realized that I was on the phone. I was talking to Nate, who was my second best friend, Robbie being the first._

"_I don't know, Nate. I don't know if I can do it….why? What do you mean 'why?' He's my best friend…because if he doesn't like me back, it'll ruin our friendship…..it just_ it hurts so bad, Nate. I'm in love with him, but I'm too scared to say anything. I'm IN LOVE. I need him because I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him….I don't know, I'll think about it….OK….bye, Nate."_

_I hung up the phone and turned around in my chair. I screamed when I realized who was standing in my doorway. "Robbie!"_

"_Wendy…"_

_I blushed furiously. "H_ How long have you been there?"_

_He walked toward me and to my surprise, wrapped his arms around my waist. "Long enough." He spoke the words then pressed his lips onto mine. He was blushing just as hard as I was. I blissfully closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It lasted about 15 seconds, then we pulled away._

"_Robbie…"_

"_Wendy, I love you. I have ever since you asked me to Circle Park 4 years ago. I want you in my life, Wendy."_

"_I want you in mine, Robbie. I love you back. I loved you since you wrapped your jacket around me so I wouldn't get cold."_

_He giggled and we kissed again. As we pulled away, he asked "So…are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

"_Duh. We love each other. That's kinda what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?"_

"_Ha ha, yeah."_

"_Um…Robbie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I blushed. "Can_ can we kiss again?"_

"_Do you really need to ask?"_

_We leaned back on my bed and started kissing. We really got into it. After about 2 minutes, I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth. He gladly returned the favor._

_We later called Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Tambry over to have a sleepover. They were all really excited when we told them the news. After they all went to sleep, I slid my sleeping bag over to Robbie's._

"_Hey. You awake, loser?" I whispered._

"_Yes." he whispered back. He scooted his sleeping bag closer to mine until we were close enough to hold each other. We cuddled together, and I fell asleep in his arms._

I opened my eyes and found a family at the counter, yelling at me. "Wake up, girl! We have places to be!" yelled the man.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, blushing. I checked out their items, and they left the store, glaring at me.

"Well then. A-holes." said the voice of my boyfriend.

"Hey, baby! I was just thinking about you!" I said, kissing him.

"Is that why you were in La La Land over there?"

"Yeah."

He laughed and sat next to me at the desk. He pulled me close and I giggled. "Do you remember the day we first met?" he asked.

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. Seems like yesterday."


End file.
